User talk:ZoshiX/Archive/July 2011 - September 2011
... ...Its been almost 3 weeks since your last edit... I tried to give you some slack, in case something might of happened there... But, we have not heard anything about where you might be or why you are gone. As a result, youre pets... are confiscated. However, not all of them will be put in the adoption center. I will take some of your pets and keep them with me. When you DO show up again, we will decide who they want to live with. The pets I will be taking are: Gladus, Ergoth, Eclat, Beezis, Eclarious, Maestra, Symphoni, Truffle, and Indifference. The rest, however, will be put in the adoption center. Sorry. I tried to find something that indicated you would be gone, but I found nothing. Good day. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Parents...computer ban. Wanna claim 'em back. ZoshiXProfileTalk 15:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :YER BACK! .D We were just about to . LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::NEW ADMIN RULE. All administrators/bureaucrats must always state when they are quitting the Wiki. If they suddenly disappear, we can expect that something happened and wait for them to come back. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Let the claim game... BEGIN. All the ones in the adoption center are yours by default. But the ones in my care... we need to decide who they want to live with. First... Gladus. It appears she wants to go back, but she did say she enjoyed her time in my castle. Second.... Ergoth. ....It appears he... wants to stay? He says that my castle has a lot of things that helps him relieve stress... Like HELPING FIX THE WALLS THAT WERE DESTROYED BY THOSE MOTHERF/CKING AO UFOS. He says he enjoys that, and wants to stay. Third, Beezis... Alright, it appears she wants to stay as well. She says its probably because of Misery. Fourth, Eclarious. ...It appears he wants to go back. Says there's not enough water for him. (>0C) Now, Maestra. .....It appears she wants to stay as well. Says its because of River. Also, she says she feels more safe in my castle. (Mr. Schyzo IS still loose, you know.) Symphoni... It appears she wants to head back, as well. Says its for Eclarious. Truffle... She wants to stay, as well. Hatred, remember? (Do note that I AM just flipping a penny I have and coming up with reasons) Indifference... Ehh, she seems indifferent about staying or going. Meh, you can have her. She's a bore anyways. So yeah. The ones I'm keeping are Ergoth, Beezis, Maestra, and Truffle. You keep Gladus, Eclat, Eclarious, Symphoni, and Indifference. Wow, you got 5/9 pets back. Good deal. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit Trix 2? I've got a block. Also, apparently, Veyron and Deception bred (Again). There's another egg. Wonder what this could be... DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Let me do this one! I have a great idea! ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ....I already got one made.... Oh well, I'll just use it for another. Go for it. DO YOU WANT TO EDIT TRIX 2? I TAKE IT BY YOUR SILENCE THAT YOU DON'T. OK. ....Weird message is weird.... Oh, and on another completely unrelated topic, my reaction to Dark Matter if he was in SSB4 is I'd probably flip out and he would DEFINETLY be my character of choice. I WONDER WHY. Alright I'm done rambling. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) If you alredy had one than I'm not making one. It wasn't that good anyway. Also, I have no earthly idea what to make happen next. It seems we always get stuck on these endings, huh? ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ...What did it look like? What head was it? Mine was a blue fairy eel called "Rain". What was yours? DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) It was an Orange Bomb Eel named Pride. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ok. Actually, that's a bit better then Rain. Heck, upload it. I'll use Rain later. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright. What gender? DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Male. Personality fits his name. He looks at others in a downward view and shows-off in the things he is good at constantly. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) What are his abilities? DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) He actually, so far, tends to lean towards physical attacks. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Like what? TwoArrows, OneArrows, Needles, Waves, give me some specifics here. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) One of his attacks is to get up close to the target and repeat a medium-damaging two-arrow attack with an agility of about 5-10. The other attack involves him launching mines that are quite similar to the ones used by Submarine 1 Boss. ZoshiXProfileTalk 03:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright. LP? Damage Values? (Almost done) DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yours for the choosing. ZoshiXProfileTalk 16:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright. All done. I'll add his template in the V Pets section. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The boredom beat me.... ....and I present to you a gift: Flastrit (♀) Flastrit's Flashlight is known to somewhat freeze any particles passing by the light. 21:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Breeding request I would like that my Saddus breed with your Gladus. Is that okay? If yes, then confirm in the Breeding Center. Samuel17 21:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for choosing the Pit Stop. Your pet, Bombar, has been upgraded. You may now claim him at the station. The following upgrades were made: *'Gradient Paint Job' *'Sight Modification (Side Effect)' Thank you, and have a wonderful day. If you are unhappy with the changes, they can be undone and you will get a free paint job as consolation. PTST- Pit Stop Executive Office And you iz back! Poisonshot left randomly and now this wiki is all boring. I was actually considered leaving but then I saw that you edited recently so I decided to stay a while longer. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 04:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) So looks like Poisonshot wasen't so useless after all. Me too it starts getting boring. WE NEED SOMETHING NEW!!! Oh and welcome back ZX :) I've waiting you for a while. Samuel17 02:20, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I know, something's definitely missing without a foreign guy to make fun of tease. On an unrelated note, is does anyone know anything about Dr. Sand? Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 03:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Stuph you missed Well, here's a rundown of all the interesting stuff that's happened since you left- Trix 2 is finished That tournament in the Arena that took about 2 months to get started was finished. Caagr98 was blocked... but at HGD's request, I allowed him to be unblocked. But Trolland and all the trolls are dead because of a war. Ludicrine started a new story called "Speddos and the Soapf*ckers". I get to write it. Its got a lot of mature content, so yeah. We got a warning though. Adoption Center was split in half. And, well, thats about it. Welcome back. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) TEH END CLOSE BOOK. (That means no more posts about the subject.) DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) VHSDFHVSDHVC DMS. CAAGR98. PROBLEM AGAIN. WE NEED BUREAUCRAT INTERFERENCE CUZ STAFF WON'T HELP. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) If I lose my adminship and get blocked, I will leave this wiki. Also, I'll be sure to delete every single thing I had a part in before I go. Because if I have to be blocked by a rag tag group of people who get butthurt over stupid shit, then they don't deserve things I contributed. I FUCKING STARTED THE FAN CRAZE. YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, LUDICRINE, SHOULD UNDERSTAND THAT. I FUCKING INSPIRED YOU, AND YOU'RE GONNA TURN YOUR BACK ON ME LIKE THIS?! DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :I was asking for interference. A solution. Nowhere did I mention the fact that you would be banned. But frankly, I am not pleased with what you said. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :You forget who you're talking to. I am not a pleaser. I tell it like it is. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :What exactly is this issue. I knw DMS and C98 have been feuding for a while, but why? ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :First of all, is Commander Skull a seperate entity from DMS? Whoever this man is will face ultimate consequences for his actions. I am not afraid to use that thing. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe hearing both sides of the issue could solve something, anything? ¯\(°_o)/¯ It seems rather petty to me. :Also ZX, would you want me to delete your userpages on Dan-Ball Wiki? I was just about to revert an anon's edit until I saw that it was you. : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 02:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, do it. I have my reasons. Don't worry about it. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Done. : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 20:10, September 12, 2011 (UTC) So.... 1. You may claim Loncus, if you want. 2. Will C98 be unblocked now? 09:28, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I say we keep him blocked, at least for a little bit. I need some time to cool off. And if he were to be unblocked, and then start running his fat fucking mouth, I would blow my top. Because the last thing I need to listen to when I'm pissed off is some fucking spoiled git running his mouth because he fucked with the wrong guy. DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, half-a-week then. 15:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Arena Symphoni is ded. G A M E O V E R GAMEOVER GAME OVER GAME OVER GAME OVER GAME OVER DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC) What about Beach house? Weren't we gonna make a summer home on Beach 3's island? DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh. ZoshiXProfileTalk 20:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) About the Next RP Alright, we need some ideas people, Ludicrine already has a good foundation, lets work off of it. Any suggestions? ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I dunno what I can suggest... but do you want to continue this on the chat room, to save time... Samuel17 18:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Is the main villain going to be a pet, or an abstract entity like that of Dr. Sand? Or a real-life person like Speddos?... Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 19:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) How about SR123 or TFM? I'll certainly participate if the latter is the preferred one. 19:24, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I have some experience (T:AOAU, T:TW) can I be in this one? Or maybe not... I dunno...LazroTalk 19:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) TFM as a villain has the potential to be comical... Should he know about this? Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 19:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Nah, leave him clueless until it's already started and it's too late to change. 19:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hes block as good. LazroTalk 19:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I have a plotline, but I feel like if I reveal everything then it will be anticlimactic for everyone. I'll tell you this. It involves Dr.Sand having an alternative motive. He's killing them for something... His relation to Kuipter will play a part. Koala will return as a boss. The unexplored secrets behind the Kuipter Files will be unlocked. ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Accepted. You accept all of my cross-breed requests, anyways 0P DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) EHDEET? Want to edit story? I made a few edits. YOUR TURN. BLUH. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC)